


The Gold Coast

by KnockYourSocksOff



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: AU, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockYourSocksOff/pseuds/KnockYourSocksOff
Summary: It’s 1920 and the Abrasax are an Ancient Vampire Family who fled Europe during World War One





	The Gold Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! This seemed a good idea to post on the train this morning after 5 hours of sleep. Now with my third cup of coffee? Well-It's honestly a bit rough, but I'll leave it up here. Let's just call this bit the intro...

It’s 1920 and the Abrasax are an Ancient Vampire Family who fled Europe during World War One, now living out among the nouveau riche on the North Shore of Long Island, New York. (Odd, isn't it the amount of people dying of consumption out there these days?)  


Caine Wise is a Werewolf (bit one cold night in the trenches during the War- a month later court-martialed after an attack during the full moon)  


Anyway, Caine and Titus screw sometimes. They pretty much despise each other, but hard to deny they both get off on the exchange of Dark Energies. Titus can’t kill Caine. Werewolves are tough that way, and seldom succumb to anything as paltry as lack of blood—and the two of them keeping each other busy cuts down on at least _some_ of the fatalities in the area.  


Titus is a litttle fuck--pretty, but utterly selfish and shallow (and not particularly skilled with his tiny prick—unfortunately for Caine.)  
Caine stays on the Abrasax estate though. He needs his job there as groundskeeper--something he can handle in spite of his condition. There’s the solitude being away from the city and the wide open space along the shore --great for full moon nights. Plus his old army buddy Stinger and daughter Kiza have a house in town—so he’s gotta look out for them.  


Balem Abrasax is a sick fuck.--best to be avoided.  


The two brothers, along with their sister Kalique have founded a small woman’s college, to lure in girls from the city (with their short dresses and bobbed hair and dreadfully modern ideas). The Abrasax family needed some way to get in fresh blood- the local body count was getting too high—and they could hardly eat _all_ of the help. Besides, Kalique, for one has always valued the importance of a good classical education for young women.  


Jupiter Jones just wants to make something of herself --and anything’s gotta be better than her job in Carnasie working for Uncle Vasily. Abrasax College seems to always be hiring. If she works there as a maid, she can get a scholarship to attend classes for free. She promises Mom she’ll take the train home every weekend to visit her and Aunt Nino.  
She’s just a scrappy kid from Brooklyn. The child of immigrants who escaped Russia during the Revolution. What else is she gonna do with her life?  
It's not as if she’s the re-incarnation of an ancient vampire Queen...

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been knocking around in my head for a long while now so I thought I'd at least get some of it out of there. Super short bit for now, but I'll get back to it when I can. (Definitely still working on "Redux" though. Probably have the next chapter up this weekend) :)


End file.
